


Richie Tozier, an Apple Music Listener

by plinys



Series: Retweet Verse [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, M/M, Post-Canon, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: Apple Music ✓  @AppleMusicThanks for the support @trashmouth! We love to see loyal #AppleMusic fans!Apple Music ✓  @AppleMusicAlso, in unrelated news, the #AppleMusic recommended song of the day is “thank u, next” by Ariana Grande.





	Richie Tozier, an Apple Music Listener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anniebibananie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebibananie/gifts).

> this is the only it ch 2 hc that has ever mattered to me

  
  


“Not to be dramatic, but every time you open up Apple Music, I lose a little bit of respect that I had for you as a person.” 

Richie grins a little at that. 

Though mostly it’s the slightly grumpy and disapproving look that is currently on Eddie’s face. This time aimed at the phone in Richie’s hands, synced up to the iHome about to blast some  _ sweet love making jams _ through his surround sound system. 

At least, that’s the plan. 

“I’m just trying to set the mood, baby,” Richie replies. 

He thinks he did an advertisement for them at some point, or maybe just started a free trial and never could figure out how to stop it. Really  i t’s not something he consciously even thought about or even cared about. He usually just opens up the music app, clicks on his one playlist of  _ 80s Hits  _ and calls it good enough driving music or whatever. 

At least, that is, not until it annoys Eddie. 

Because seeing Eddie get all  _ fired  _ up about something, well… Richie was always more than eager to admit that that was a turn on.

So suddenly it was a  _ thing _ . 

A hill that Richie was more than willing to die on because ‘hate sex’ or ‘shut the fuck up and turn off your dumb music sex’ might just be his favorite thing ever. 

“I mean, in  _ this  _ day and age…” Eddie grumbles. 

“This really bothers you that much?” 

It does.

For some reason it does. 

“It’s just saying!”

And fuck, Richie knows he’s been gone on this man for far too long, but Eddie’s frusteration is just, “Cute, cute, cute.” 

Eddie pushes himself up on his elbows, close enough to kiss now and Richie really wants to put his phone aside and get back to kissing the love of his life, but he’s got to see this whole bit through. “Don’t you want to know what you’ve listened to at the end of the year, you know, whatever song you were listening to that you might have forgotten about. And then there’s the whole  _ statistics. _ I mean, it’s  _ neat _ , right, and you can-” 

“You’re such a fucking nerd, Eds.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie says, but it’s fond. 

Richie sets his phone aside, queueing up the perfect song, and instead turning all of his attention back to Eddie. 

He presses a quick kiss to Eddie’s lips, because he’s been wanting to do that for far too long, and just because he can. Before replying, “I guess, I just don’t need to be reminded at the end of the year that I’ve listened to nothing but Africa by Toto for twenty-eight days straight, okay?”

“You’ve done what,” Eddie asks, right as the opening notes of that very song starts playing through Richie’s very expensive speaker system. 

“You’re my  _ Africa,  _ baby.”

“That doesn’t make any fucking sense.” 

*

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** if your man listens to sp*tify, you just gotta get yourself a new man, okay

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** apple music is the best #NotAnAd

**Edward Kaspbrak @EKaspbrak** @trashmouth Delete this or we’re getting a divroce.

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** @EKaspbrak :(

  
  


**Apple Music ✓ @AppleMusic ** Thanks for the support @trashmouth ! We love to see loyal #AppleMusic fans!

**Apple Music ✓ @AppleMusic ** Also, in unrelated news, the #AppleMusic recommended song of the day is “thank u, next” by Ariana Grande.

  
  


**Edward Kaspbrak @EKaspbrak** Wait, is this what it means to be subtweeted? 

  
  


*

**LOSERS CLUB**

**RICHIE: ** settle a debate for me

**MIKE: ** No

**BEN: ** I don’t like taking sides :( 

**EDDIE:** No wait, this is actually very important. 

**EDDIE: ** Because Richie is a heathen that uses Apple Music.

**BEV: ** oh yeah, ben uses apple music to

**EDDIE: ** Et tu, Ben? 

**RICHIE: ** YES VALIDATION

**BEN:** I just started the trail subscription and could never figure out how to cancel it… I mean, it’s not really that big of a deal 

**RICHIE: ** thank you, another win for team tozier

**BEV: ** as a spotify intellectual eddie i sympathize, but tragically we’re both morosexual and have to accept these failings

**EDDIE:** I refuse. Bill? Mike? Someone be reasonable please. 

**MIKE: ** I really only listen to music in my truck? And I’ve got a few good CDS, so I’m set. 

**BILL:** I don’t have either? I just don’t see the point in paying for something to get rid of advertisements? Ads are important, and really the thirty seconds of listening to them isn’t that bad.

**BEV:** wait no bill what why

**EDDIE: ** This is somehow the worst take out of them all. 

**EDDIE: ** It’s not even a money thing all of you are so fucking rich

**BEV: ** i thought you were the one “fucking rich” ;) 

**MIKE: ** Every time I open this group chat I think to myself, maybe summoning them all back to Derry actually was my worst idea ever

*

There’s also the fact that Spotify makes no fucking sense.

“How do you even find anything here,” Richie says. 

Eddie’s driving, which meant Richie was on  _ pick a song  _ duty, but Eddie’s phone is the one synced to the car. After Richie got over his moment of fondness at the fact that Eddie hadn’t deleted Richie’s fingerprint from his phone after he jokingly added it, he had turned to picking them out something to listen to on the drive.

Which just led to confusion…

“There’s folders inside folders, where are the fucking songs,” Richie asks. 

Eddie, a careful driver filled with way too much road rage for his tiny body, doesn’t actually look away from the road, just says, “They’re called subfolders,” as if that was supposed to make any sense. 

It doesn’t. 

Richie just wants to play  _ their song _ . 

Something which suddenly seems impossible to do.

Though he does notice a playlist titled  _ Songs that Remind Me of Richie  _ and vows to look into that later ™. 

In the meantime, “I can’t find the music,” Richie whines. “They don’t have my playlist.”

“Just-” Eddie’s eyes flicker over to him. 

Road rage is also a very cute look on Eddie.

But Richie is very much biased.

“Hit the decades button and pick something to put on shuffle, okay?”

He looks back at the phone.

Spends about ten seconds looking for the button, before he finally says “Fuck it,” the hate sex will be worth it. 

Probably. 

Before clicking on the very much unused music app on Eddie’s phone. 

Right, as Richie says, “I’m starting you a three month free trial.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 

Richie ignores him. 

Clicks the start trial button. 

“Oops.” 

*

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** so uh haha anyone know any good divorce lawyers? 

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** im sleeping on the couch so :(

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** everyone spam @EKaspbrak until he stops being a meanie 

**Edward Kaspbrak @EKaspbrak** He made me start an Apple Music trial, okay he deserves it. 

*

“When I forget to cancel this in a month, we’re getting a divorce for real.” 

The light from their open bedroom door illuminates Eddie’s features. The soft frown there on the edge of his lips, because apparently this was  _ serious  _ serious. 

Who would have guessed?

Pointing out that “The trial’s  _ three  _ months long actually,” probably doesn’t help. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Eddie groans. “You knows your  _ fans  _ actually sided with me this time.” 

“I’ve never felt more betrayed in my life,” Richie says with a pout. “But does this peace offering mean that I can come back to bed.” 

Eddie pauses.

Pretends to consider it for a moment, before saying, “Only if you promise to make it up to me.” 

“Oh baby, I’ll do much more than that.” 

*

Richie smiles out at the audience gathered to hear his  _ bad  _ jokes and says, “And then sometimes just to  _ really  _ get him heated up, I call it  _ Spotify Prime _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> come be my friend on twitter: [ @plinys ](https://twitter.com/plinys)


End file.
